Paintball
by Renata Pinheiro
Summary: Após uma investigação, Scotty não é mais o mesmo. Lilly fará qualquer coisa para animá-lo. O que será?


**Paintball**

* * *

Lilly nunca tinha visto seu parceiro em pior estado. Ele nunca esteve tão mal. Ela não o viu desse jeito nem mesmo quando Elisa morreu. Scotty não tinha mais brilho no olhar, perdera seu sorriso maroto, abandonara, até mesmo, seu jeito impulsivo. Não parecia o mesmo homem. Já estava assim há alguns dias, depois de investigarem um caso. Lilly estava péssima também. Vê- lo daquele jeito a estava matando. Ela precisava de seu sorriso como precisava de ar.

Quando Scotty, seu parceiro há anos, seu melhor amigo e seu amor - sim, ela o amava, não adiantava mais esconder de si mesma - não voltou ao DP depois do almoço, Lilly teve certeza de onde encontrá- lo. Nem esperou o expediente acabar e foi atrás dele.

- Aqui de novo, Scotty? - aproximou- se do parceiro - O que espera encontrar neste lugar? - a preocupação e a tristeza cravadas em cada palavra dita por ela.

- Não sei o que procuro aqui..., acho que quero entender como um rapaz que sofreu tanto, que lutou para superar as coisas pelo que passou... como uma pessoa assim foi brutalmente assassinada aqui, aqui nesse lugar que tanto gostava e ninguém faz nada! Nada! - Scotty estava transtornado. estava praticamente gritando. Parecia que, enfim, iria desabafar. Talvez agora agisse como ele mesmo. Mas se conteve. Uma sombra triste pairava em sua face.

- Sei que não foi fácil para você - Lil começou a falar trite, mas docemente - Esse caso foi difícil para você - ele estava de costas e ela tentava perceber alguma reação diferente nele - um adolescente porto- riquenho abusado sexualmente... Sei o que isso significa para você - os olhos dela pareciam sem brilho também. Doía ver o sofrimento do homem que amava.

Scotty não a olhou nem por um minuto. Estava angustiado demais, mas percebeu a tristeza da mulher que há tanto tempo amava e admirava.

- Não é justo que a vida de um rapaz que, apesar de tudo o que sofreu, era alegre, fosse tirada de forma tão brutal e ninguém faz nada! Não houve justiça!

- Scotty, fizemos tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance. Nós desvendamos o caso e desmascaramos o assassino. A família da vítima, não o terá de volta, verdade, mas agora já podem rezar por sua alma. O assassino pode ter fugido do país há muito tempo, mas já avisamos as autoridades de onde ele foi visto pela úlitma vez. Ele vai ser pego, acredite...

Ninguém falou nada pelos próximos minutos, que pareceram uma eternidade. Lilly sabia que precisava trazê -lo de volta à realidade. Ela queria seu parceiro de volta, queria seu amigo... ela o queria de volta. Não podia mais ficar sem seu sorriso encantador, sem seu olhar sedutor, sem suas palavras de apoio que, tantas vezes, a fizeram sorrir e sonhar.

- Scotty! - ela gritou

Ele virou e de repente, BAM! Scotty se assustou! O que foi aquilo? Ele sentiu um impacto contra o lado esquerdo de seu peito. Se examinou e logo após olhou para Lil a tempo de vê- la jogar para longe uma arma de paintball.

- Mas o que... - ele começou a falar.

- Desculpe, Scotty! Me desculpe! - ela disse com a voz entre preocupada, assustada e surpresa com sua atitude - Oh meu Deus... eu não sabia que estava carregada - nesse momento, um sorriso que lembrava o de uma criança se estampou em seu rosto.

- Ah é? - Scotty foi se aproximando dela - Não sabia que estava carregada, é? - se aproximava mais e mais.

- Não, eu não sabia... - ela deu alguns passos para trás.

- Detetive Rush, a senhora pega uma arma, não sabe se está carregada mas atira bem no coração do seu parceiro? - ele estava bem próximo dela agora. E estava lá. O que ela tanto amava estava lá. Aquele olhar, aquele sorriso travesso. Scotty se aproximava cada vez mais dela.

- Foi um acidente. E eu nunca atiraria em você de propósito, Scotty - ela também tinha um sorriso no rosto. E era um sorriso que misturava felicidade e sedução - E atingir o coração. Eu nunca faria isso...

- Não se preocupe, você já acertou meu coração há muito tempo - ele estava quase totalmente encostado nela.

Ficaram se olhando e havia, em cada um deles, uma confusão de sentimentos. Vontade, medo, respeito, querer, admiração, ansiedade, desejo, carinho, amor... Estavam tão próximos que eles podiam sentir o cheiro um do outro e confundi-lo com o seu próprio cheiro. Podiam sentir a respiração pesada, o hálito morno um do outro. Estavam perdidos, sabiam. Tinha chegado o momento que eles tanto esperavam, mas que tinham medo de viver.

Scotty passou um dos braços pela cintura dela, que se arrepiou no mesmo segundo. Com o outro, ele acariciou seu rosto bem lentamente, sentindo cada curva, cada parte do rosto de Lilly. Ela fechou os olhos e se permitiu viver, depois de tanto tempo, seu amor por ele. Scotty foi descendo sua mão até tocar no lado esquerdo do peito de Lil, onde ficava o coração, e sussurrou em seu ouvido.

- E eu? Acertei seu coração também, Lil?

- Você, Scotty, foi o único que fez isso em toda a minha vida. Só você o tocou. Só você conseguiu. E vai ser sempre só você. Ele é seu para sempre - a voz dela saía tão baixa que só estando muito perto para ouvir.

- Posso te contar um segredo? - eles já estavam grudados um no outro e suas mãos se acariciavam mutuamente.

- Sim - foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer. Suas mãos passeavam pelos lábios dele e iam em direção à nuca, fazendo com que as pernas dele tremessem.

- Eu te amo... - Scotty a puxava cada vez mais para si e não havia mais espaço algum entre eles. Era como se quisessem ser um só, ali . Ele traçava um caminho de beijos que vinha das bochechas dela, passavam pela ponta da boca, e desciam para o pescoço. Não sabia se teria forças para responder. Estava feliz e assustada ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu também te amo... - ela inclinava a cabeça para trás, facilitando, assim, o passeio dos lábios dele por seu pescoço.

- Que bom... porque vou te beijar agora.

Enfim, eles chegaram ao tão desejado momento. Momento que queria acontecer desde que se conheceram. E ali, em um lugar no qual uma vida tinha sido brutalmente tirada, surgia a promessa de uma nova vida para as duas pessoas que agora se beijavam com paixão, com amor, com desejo. Sabendo que dali em diante, eles ficariam bem, porque ficariam juntos.

- Entre no carro. Vamos para minha casa. Suas roupas me impedem de sentir seu coração. Quero resolver isso já.

Ela apenas sorriu e eles seguiram juntos... pra sempre.

* * *

**FIM**


End file.
